Rescue Team:PikaPika
by Avenger01
Summary: A story about PMD blue
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Team : PikaPika

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Is this a dream? Where am I? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuggggh! I fluttered my eyes to find a.. a Pikachu!? They only exsisted in the games! "I must be dreaming" I murmured. "Hello!" exclaimed the pikachu "you took quite a beating, from the likes of you" he said. "oops" "forgot my manners. My names Pika"! "Mines Taylor" I mumbled again. "Nice to meet you Taylor!" " Look" I said as i stood up. " i'm not a pokemon." I said breathlessly. " I'm a human" " A human"? "I don't understand." Pika frowned." You look like a charmander to me." " Oh, i look lik-" I hurredly looked down. I had a red body, and i had a flaming tail! "I... I... don't... understand" I managed to force out. " I-" "Look" said Pika in a serious voice. "if you want somewhwere to stay while-" "Help"!! We turned around. We saw a butterfree floating towards us in a hurry. " Hurry! My baby caterpie is stuck in the woods! He'll never get out!" The butterfree started to sob. " I'll help" I quickly volunteered. She said thanks and we went off to find caterpie.

A few minutes later, me and my new friend pika went an our first dungeon. I used my claws to scratch the other pokemon a lot, and eventually we found caterpie, stuck in a corner. I said " Don't worry, we'll get you out of here"

Caterpie barely made it out and the Butterfree gave us some poke, which i later found out was money. Pika was delighted. "Remember what i was saying earlier about somewhere to stay?" Pika asked. " Yes" I said truthfully. "Don't want to spoil my friendship" I thought. Pika smiled and said "Follow me!" He led me to a stick hut, and i got a happy feeling inside. "This must be instincts" I thought, full of joy. " I have always wanted to start a rescue team." Pika exclaimed. "This is the moment i've been waiting for!" He shouted into the sky. It sounded good, so i joined in. Together, we decided to call the team PikaPika, in honor of Pika.

Thus Began the adventures of Pika and Taylor

Yes, for all you pokemon fans out there, this is basically the same story as Pokemon mystery Dungeon! I'll start on my next chapter soon. P.S I know this one's kinda bad, i'll get better!


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue Team: PikaPika: Chapter two:The neighbors (and a magnemite)

After starting out new rescue team, Pika showed me my new bed in the hut. It was soft and made of something soft, but Iwas too tired to figure out. I went right to sleep. The next morning, i heard a voice saying "Wake up, Taylor. It's time to get up!" "lemme 'lone" i said in my sleep. "TAYLOR!" I awoke with a start. I saw Pika, waiting for me. " Come on, Taylor! it's time to meet everyone else!" "Everyone else?" i thought as we went into town. Sure enough, There were pokemon everywhere. We met the Kecleon brothers, two shopkeepers, A Kangaskan, who was sort of like a banker for items, a Gulpin, who "linked" moves, a persian, a banker and a Wiggilytuff, who sold something called Friend areas. Later, we were sorting theough mail, When we got our recue team packet. "Hooray!" shouted Pika. It contained a "rescue badge" and two toolboxes.That was when we heard a buzzing sound. Then a voice... it sounded like this: BZBZBZBZ! HELP BZ! BZBZ WE NEED HELP BZBZBZ! A Magnemite was rushing towards us. I braced for the impact. It never happened. It stopped inches from my face. " BZBZ! MY FRIEND IS STUCK IN BZ THUNDER WAVE CAVE BZBZ! CAN YOU HELP ME BZBZBZ?" " Umm... sure we-" "We'll be happy to!" Pika chimed in! "THANK YOU BZBZBZ!" The magnemite said excitedly. He explained where the cave was. We set off on our second adventure.

Needless to say, there were lots of Thunder- Type pokemon. Elekids, More elekids, and even a few nidoran. Around the 3rd floor we stopped to rest on a rock. "Whew" I gasped. "This is hard". " What else do you expect, pie!?" exclaimed Pika. " Actually-" "Never mind" he said "let's go" A little while later, we found a the magnemite. We helped him out of where he was stuck and used our rescue badge to save magnemite. Later, as a reward, the client magnemite offered to be in our team. We didn't have his friend area, so we sadly declined. However, wigglytuff gave us theirs out of the kindness in her heart and the magnemites rejoiced!

Thus concludes this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 3, I HATE gengars!


End file.
